Gwanghwamun
by VincentCho96
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang melibatkan masa lalu dan Kyuhyun yang terjun ke dimensi lain untuk bertahan. Kenangan yang sangat berharga antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Gwanghwamun**

* * *

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other casts**

**Genre : Hurt, romance.**

**YAOI**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. BE SMART, ok!**

_**Perhatian: perhatikan tahunnya, karena tiap tahun itu berbeda kejadian dan merupakan kejadian masa lalu atau kejadian yang sedang terjadi.**_

_**Cerita ini murni milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama para tokoh. Jangan bash orangnya ya.**_

"_ENJOY! KEEP CALM &amp; SUPPORT KYUMIN! GIVING OUR LOVE FOR THEM."_

_~VincentCho96~_

_******Present*******_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"_Menuju dan masuk ke dalam dimensi lain. Dimana tersimpan banyak kenangan antara kau dan aku yang berawal di Gwanghwamun. Tahukah kau? Aku selalu bahagia dan merasa gugup ketika bertemu di tempat itu. Kaulah orang pertama yang selalu membuatku gugup seperti itu. Kita berjalan berdampingan, menapaki jalan dan berpegangan tangan. Itu adalah kenangan yang sangat kurindukan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku berada dimasa lalu – kembali untuk melihat kenangan kita. Jika harus memilih, aku ingin tetap berada dimasa lalu dimana kita masih bersama, dimana kau dan aku selalu saling memberikan cinta. Tapi takdir tak mengizinkanku untuk tinggal, aku diharuskan hidup untuk masa depan. Tapi aku tak bisa berbohong bila aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu karena dari dulu hingga kini aku masih dan selalu mencintaimu."_

**2007**

Semilir angin yang mengusap wajah dan pantulan lembayung senja di danau, burung-burung yang mulai kembali ke sarangnya dan juga hilir mudik orang-orang yang kian berkurang. Di sana seorang pemuda sedang berdiri memunggungi jalan dan menghadap ke danau. Ia tampak menunggu seseorang, sesekali ia menengadah ke atas untuk menrasakan udara sore hari yang semakin terasa. Ia memejamkan mata masih merasakan udara yang semakin dingin. Ia tersenyum ketika merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya, ia sudah sangat hafal dengan aroma tutuh orang ini. Ia memegang tangan orang yang memeluknya lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah orang itu. Ia terus tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman pula oleh orang itu.

"Menunggu lama? Maaf pekerjaanku belum selesai tadi dan setelah selesai aku langsung bergegas kemari." Orang itu memasang wajah penyesalan masih sambil memeluk pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tak masalah, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu waktumu.."

"Ti..tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Sungguh bukan. Aku hanya khawatir kau terlalu jenuh menungguku. Maafkan aku." Lagi. Ia memasang wajah penyesalan dua kali lipat sambil terus memeluk pemuda itu.

"Hei tidak apa-apa sayang, aku rela menunggumu berapapun lamanya asalkan kau datang. Itu saja, dan sekarang kau sudah datang. Aku senang sekali." Pemuda itu mengusap pipi kiri orang yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan manis ini.

"Tapi Kyuhyun, aku .." ucapannya terpotong ketika orang itu – Kyuhyun menariknya menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang langsung menghadap danau.

"Sebaiknya simpan penyesalanmu dan duduk disini bersamaku. Kau pasti lelah kan berlari sejauh itu, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengusap keringat Sungmin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengusap wajahnya.

"Haah lihat matahari mulai tenggelam, sangat indah." Kyuhyun menunjuk arah barat dimana matahari mulai turun. Sungmin mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum senang.

"Benar. Indah sekali." Sungmin sangat terpesona, ini benar-benar menyenangkan menurutnya. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun merapatkan posisi duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tahu, kau itu yang paling indah dimataku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa saja, hhhh sejak kapan kau mulai merayu begini? Aku tak tahu kau bisa merayu seorang laki-laki sepertiku." Balas Sungmin.

"Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kaulah orang yang sangat indah dalam segala hal. Kau tahu aku selalu mengatakan ini padamu. Kau tahu itu, aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh. Kau mungkin pernah berpikir ini menjijikkan, tapi itulah yang kurasakan padamu." Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam, saling menatap dan menyelami kedalam manik mata dihadapan mereka. Kyuhyun mengusap pipi kanan Sungmin dan berakhir dibibirnya. Ia kembali menatap bola mata kekasihnya dan tersenyum.

"Harus kau tahu Sungmin, aku sangat mencintaimu." Setelah itu keduanya sibuk untuk menenangkan jantung mereka yang menggila. Mereka meraih bibir satu sama lain dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, tanpa ada paksaan ataupun nafsu. Mereka menyalurkan perasaan mereka melalui ciuman-ciuman yang panjang tanpa peduli dan sadar bila matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam menuju tempat peristirahatannya.

**2014**

November. Bulan yang memasuki musim hujan di bagian tropis bumi atau musim dingin di bagian subtropis bumi. Berbeda wilayah dan daratan tetapi sama-sama membuat semua orang harus memakai mantel tebalnya. Dingin dan menusuk epidermis kulit. Semua orang merasakan bagaimana hebatnya udara yang berubah dari hangat menjadi dingin yang benar-benar dingin. Hanya orang yang bodoh dan putus asa lah yang dengan menantangnya membiarkan tubuhnya membeku tanpa pakaian yang bisa dikatakan hangat. Orang-orang akan mengatakan bodoh ketika melihat bila ada yang seperti itu, mereka tidak salah jika beranggapan seperti itu karena memang orang bodohlah yang membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan parahnya musim dingin.

Musim dingin. Hati yang hampa. Lengkap sudah bagaimana penderitaan yang dialami. Seperti seorang pria muda yang menatap kosong ke balik jendela kamarnya. Menatap kapas putih yang berjatuhan lembut dan uap yang menghiasi kacanya. Ia hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun meski tahu ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Seolah ia tidak peduli kepada siapapun yang masuk, ia bahkan seperti patung hidup yang diam kaku tapi masih bisa bernapas. Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya hangat tapi ia tetap diam tak mempedulikan orang yang dipunggunginya.

"Hyung, ayah menyuruhmu untuk turun. Acara pertunangan akan segera dimulai. Kuharap kau tidak membuat keributan." Ucap orang itu pelan, sungguh ia pun tak sanggup harus melihat kakaknya seperti ini. "Sungmin hyung... aku menyayangimu. Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi ayah menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu hyung. Ku harap kau mengerti." Lanjutnya tanpa tahu jika kakaknya ini sedang menahan untuk tidak berteriak seperti orang gila.

Sungmin berbalik, ia menatap adiknya sejenak. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan menyusul ke bawah." Hanya itu jawabannya, ia benar-benar menjaga suara dan emosinya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah. Adiknya hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik menuju keluar kamar meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya menatap punggungnya kosong.

"Sungjin-ah. Bilang pada ayah aku akan menyusul 10 menit lagi." Ucap Sungmin sebelum adiknya berhasil keluar kamar. Sungjin hanya diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar. Kini keadaan kamarnya benar-benar sepi seperti semula.

Ia kembali menghadap ke jendela kamarnya, ia mendekat dan mengusap kacanya yang berembun menggunakan telunjuk kanannya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu melalui telunjuknya. 'Mianhae – maafkan aku'. Tak terasa ada setetes air hangat yang melewati pipinya. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir meski tak sebanyak sebelumnya ketika ia sedang sendirian. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang laki-laki pengecut yang masih bertahan hidup. Ia sangat menyadari bila pipinya kian menirus dan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat tahu ia sangat menyedihkan dengan keadaanya yang sekarang, dengan air matanya yang selalu membasahi pipi tirusnya dan mengering di sana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah tengah menahan sesuatu. Ia benar-benar lemah. Ia benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan ayahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik setelah memastikan wajahnya tampak seperti semula tanpa bekas air mata. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan turun kebawah. Ia tahu semua orang kini menatapnya, tapi ia tetap tidak peduli. Ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana orang-orang tengah berkumpul dan memperhatikannya dan langsung menuju tempat di samping adik dan ibunya. Ia menghormat sopan kepada orang-orang yang menatapnya tadi.

"Maaf telah menunggu lama." Ucapnya. Ia kemudian mendengar ayahnya berbicara di samping kirinya. Sedangkan ibunya menggenggam lembut tangan kanannya. Ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang menenangkan dari ibunya. Tapi ia tidak merasa terbantu, ia bukan gugup seperti orang kebanyakan. Ia hanya menahan emosinya.

ia menatap wanita di seberang meja yang juga tengah menatapnya, wanita itu tersenyum tapi ia hanya membalas dengan menunduk hormat. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan orang tuanya dengan mempermalukan keluarganya di hadapan keluarga calon tunangannya. Wanita itu kemudian mengikuti langkah kedua orang tuanya. Ia melangkah anggun dengan gaun _peach_ nya, seolah tengah menunjukkan betapa cantiknya dia. Tapi ia tidak tahu bila laki-laki yang akan menyematkan cincin tunangannya itu tak pernah merasa terpesona olehnya. Yang wanita itu tahu hanya decak kekaguman orang-orang yang melihatnya berjalan dengan sangat anggun, wanita itu terus tersenyum menatap pria di hadapannya seolah di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Tapi sang pria hanya tersenyum kecil, jelas sekali seperti senyum yang di paksakan.

Sungmin hanya menghela napasnya samar, ia meraih tangan sang wanita dan berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan. Orang-orang menatap mereka penuh kekaguman, mereka terpesona oleh pasangan itu. Pria yang manis dan tampan juga wanita yang anggun dan cantik.

Acara yang mereka sebut sebagai pertunangan itu akan segera berlangsung, dan pasangan ini hanya saling menatap sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah di atur oleh orang tua mereka. Sungmin meraih tangan kanan wanita itu lalu mulai menyematkan cincin ke jari tengahnya begitu sebaliknya. Suara tepukan tangan bergema di ruangan itu, semua orang berbahagia tapi tidak untuknya. Seharusnya mereka menyadari dengan melihat wajahnya saja. Tapi seolah semua orang egois tidak mau mempedulikan perasaannya. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum biasa sebagai formalitas, bukan senyum yang sangat manis seperti dulu. Senyum yang dulu sudah hilang entah kemana, senyum yang bisa membuat orang terpesona dan merasa kehangatan di dalamnya. Tapi itu dulu sebelum keadaan yang sekarang terjadi, sebelum ia meninggalkan kenangan masa lalu yang selalu mewarnai hidupnya. Ia merasa hidupnya bagaikan ruang kosong dan hampa, tanpa ada warna dan gairah bahkan meragukan apakah ia masih pantas dikatakan hidup setelah semua yang dialaminya? Terlalu sulit bila harus bertahan sampai detik ini sebenarnya. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia hanyalah seorang sulung yang bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya juga sebagai objek paksaan sang ayah dengan alasan demi keluarga. Ia kembali menghela napasnya, ia benar-benar pusing memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa seolah ada _chip _berbahaya yang kapan saja bisa meledakkan kepalanya. ia tidak sabar segera pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi ke suatu tempat dimana bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya, meski itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia seperti boneka hidup jika terus berada di tempat ini lebih lama.

"Sungmin-ssi, bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau lihat? Orang tua kita sepertinya senang sekali." Suara wanita di sampingnya membuyarkan pikirannya. Jika boleh jujur perasaannya saat ini adalah jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata seperti itu. Ia masih cukup sadar dimana posisinya sekarang.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Bagaimana perasaanmu juga?" ucapnya berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin.

"Hmmm, aku merasa senang. Kau juga kan?" jawab wanita itu yang di balas senyuman tipis Sungmin.

"Haah aku tidak menyangka ternyata kita bisa terikat seperti ini, kau tahu? Aku sangat gugup ketika tahu kau akan menjalin hubungan denganku apalagi sampai bertunangan seperti sekarang." Lanjut wanita itu lagi, tapi Sungmin tetap diam sesekali tersenyum tipis atau anggukkan sebagai respons yang diberikannya.

"Sungmin, boleh aku bicara sebentar?" seseorang menghampiri Sungmin sambil tersenyum hormat pada wanita di sebelah kanan Sungmin.

"Hmm, Chloe boleh aku pinjam tunanganmu ini sebentar?" tanya orang itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan bergabung dengan yang lain kalau begitu." Jawab Chloe.

"Terima kasih."

"Santai saja Yesung – oppa. Hhhh asalkan kau tidak membawa lari tunanganku ini." Kata Chloe sambil bercanda. Setelah Chloe pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Yesung membawa Sungmin ke suatu tempat di luar gedung itu. Sungmin yang sedari tak membuka suara mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya ketika mereka sampai di sebuah taman kosong di belakang gedung itu. Yesung hanya memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya samar. Ia merasa bingung harus mulai bercerita dari mana. Tapi ia sudah berjanji akan mengatakan semua sebelum terlambat.

"Sungmin – ah, aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja. Jangan dulu pergi atau membenciku jika aku mengatakannya, aku.. aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang ku tahu sebelum semuanya terlambat." Ucap Yesung berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa apa yang akan diceritakannya adalah sesuatu yang harus didengar Sungmin.

"Katakan saja," Sungmin meng- iyakan permintaan Yesung sambil mengangguk.

"Ini soal Kyuhyun.." Ucap Yesung pelan, ia memerhatikan ekspresi apa yang Sungmin berikan, ia masih ingin melihat apa respons yang dibeikan oleh pria didepannya ini. Sementara itu, tanpa disadari Yesung, Sungmin menegang dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Sebenarnya ia dirawat di rumah sakit saat ini. Tunggu dulu, kau harus mendengarkanku dulu. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak padaku, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi padanya saat ini. " Yesung mencegah langkah Sungmin yang hendak kembali.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu hyung, tapi untuk masalah anak itu aku masih ragu. Dan aku tidak menyangka dia akan melibatkanmu dalam sandiwara murahannya. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana ia menipuku dengan alasan yang sama? Berpura-pura masuk rumah sakit agar aku khawatir padanya. Aku sudah lelah.." Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa pusing akan apa yang dihadapinya saat ini. Sungguh rasanya ia lebih baik pergi jauh-jauh dari negara ini, melepaskan semua yang terikat padanya dan jika ia mampu ia berharap dihapuskan segala ingatannya tentang kehidupannya saat ini. Ini semua sangat sulit baginya.

"Kau masih tidak peduli padanya? Aku tahu kau akan menjadi milik orang lain, tapi kau juga tidak boleh egois. Kau harus menyelesaikan urusan masa lalumu." Yesung memegang kedua tangan Sungmin lalu mengenggamnya.

"Aku yang lebih tahu kehidupanku, jadi tak perlu repot-repot mengingatkanku." Sungmin melepas genggaman Yesung lalu berbalik memunggungi.

"Kau tamuku malam ini, tidak baik terlalu lama berada di luar seperti ini. Masuklah hyung!" setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap punggungnya sendu.

"Aku tahu kau belum berubah Sungmin-ah.." lirih Yesung menatap punggung yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu gedung.

Putih. Bunyi pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar. Kesan pertama ketika sesorang memasuki ruangan itu termasuk Yesung yang saat ini berjalan menuju sebuah ranjang putih di ruangan itu. Ia hanya menatap wajah seseorang yang berbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu, ia memandang sendu.

"Dia tetap tidak percaya padaku, Kyuhyun – ah. Aku harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuatnya percaya? Bertahanlah lebih lama Kyuhyun. Kami membutuhkan mu." Ucap Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat. Yesung menghela napasnya lalu melirik jam dinding di belakangnya. Tepat pukul 9 malam dan waktu jam besuk sudah habis.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah Kyuhyun – ah. Maaf aku harus kembali, waktu jam besuk sudah habis." Yesung menatap penuh penyesalan.

"Aku menyayangimu." Setelah itu Yesung melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan seorang yang tengah bertahan dalam komanya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

**2008 **

Musim panas tentu juga matahari yang menyinari dengan terik, tapi tidak membuat orang-orang yang tengah menikmati jalanan Gwanghwamun itu pergi. Mereka berjalan santai sambil membawa minuman dingin sebagai penghilang haus. Beberapa cafe yang tak jauh dari sana pun ramai oleh pengunjung, mereka benar-benar menikmati musim panas tahun ini. Tanpa terkecuali dua orang pria muda yang tengah berpegangan tangan menyusuri jalanan itu dengan santai. Sesekali mereka melirik lalu tersenyum bersama. Benar-benar seperti remaja yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Huh? Merasakan apa?" kernyit yang satunya bingung.

"Coffee. Disana." Tunjuk pria itu ke arah sebuah cafe yang tidak begitu padat pengunjung.

"Oh. Kau mau kita kesana?" tanya yang satunya lagi.

"Bila kau mau Min, bagaimana?"

"Tentu, aku juga ingin minum coffee. Ayo." Sungmin menariknya menuju tempat yang dituju dengan semangat. Sedangkan yang ditariknya hanya terkekeh.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau tidak perlu setengah berlari seperti ini."

"Kau tidak lihat, ya Kyu? Lihat! Banyak pengunjung yang kesana, kau tidak mau kan kehabisan tempat duduk?" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa ringan.

"Ya, ya terserah padamu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menuruti Sungmin. Kemudian mereka sampai di caffee itu dengan sedikit menyelip dan langsung berburu kursi di dekat jendela ujung caffee. Mereka hanya menunduk maaf pada orang yang mereka selip.

"Hahh akhirnya.." Sungmin tertawa pelan diikuti Kyuhyun di seberangnya.

"Kau benar-benar, ya. Untung saja ahjumma tadi baik. Hhh." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin sambil tertawa. Mereka tertawa bersama kemudian mulai memesan.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Sangat. Sangat menyenangkan bersamamu." Timpal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengulum senyum malu.

"Aku merasa benar-benar hidup, kau tahu?"

"Tentu karena akulah napasmu dan sebaliknya, benarkan?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan percaya dirinya. Sungmin hanya memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan sambil menggeleng. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar memiliki kadar kepercayaannya yang tinggi. Untuk sejenak mereka terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, sesekali melihat ke jendela di samping mereka hingga pesanan mereka datang.

"Coffee di sini adalah yang terbaik!" seru Sungmin setelah ia mencoba coffeenya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil meminum coffeenya juga.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita kemari lagi, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kalau saja waktu kita sedikit lebih longgar, kita akan sering kemari. Di sini nyaman apalagi tempat yang biasa kita kunjungi itu." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Ya, dan danau itu sekarang banyak yang mengunjungi akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin mereka baru menyadarinya jika tempat itu benar-benar indah." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengulum senyum. "Kyuhyun – ah, terima kasih atas semuanya." Lanjutnya, Kyuhyun hanya memandang bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya

"Untuk kencannya hari ini. Aku senang sekali." Jawab Sungmin tetap dalam senyumannya.

"Hhh aku lebih berterima kasih kau mau melonggarkan waktumu untukku. Aku juga senang." Dua insan itu kemudian menghabiskan sisa waktu kencan mereka hari ini dengan senyum secerah mentari dan dengan perasaan yang hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

**2014**

Sepi. Gelap. Mengapa seperti ini? Tak ada siapapun yang bisa menolong dari kegelapan yang sangat mengekang. Di sini, Kyuhyun merasa kesepian dalam kegelapan. Ia terbangun di tempat yang ia juga tak tahu dimana. Gelap, sunyi dan hanya ia sendiri. Ia terbangun dengan sejuta kebingungan yang menemani, ia berjalan ke timur, ke barat, ke selatan bahkan ia tidak yakin apakah yang ia lewati memang memiliki arah. Tapi yang hanya ia temukan adalah dirinya sendiri ditempat yang begitu asing. Takut? Tentu saja, ia sangat membutuhkan setitik cahaya untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi percuma, seberapapun ia mencoba yang ia temukan adalah kebuntuan. Ia menyerah, ia kembali terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Apa ini mimpi buruk? Tapi jika ini mimpi kenapa ia merasa ini bukanlah mimpi? Ini sangatlah membingungkan. Belum selesai dengan kebingungannyaa, samar-samar ada suara yang menggema '_Dia tetap tidak percaya padaku, Kyuhyun – ah. Aku harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuatnya percaya? Bertahanlah lebih lama Kyuhyun. Kami membutuhkan mu._' '_Kumohon, bertahanlah Kyuhyun – menyayangimu' _. siapa? Siapa yang berbicara? Ia mendongak lalu memutar tubuhnya. Tidak ada! Tidak ada siapapun di sini. Lalu suara siapa itu? Ia tidak mungkin berdelusi bukan? Tidak! Ia yakin, itu adalah suara seseorang, seseorang yang familiar. Tapi.. siapa?

"Dimana ini? Dimana ini! Hei, siapapun tolong aku!" teriaknya frustasi. Ia jatuh terduduk lalu mendekap lututnya erat-erat. "Jangan mempermainkanku, ini.. dimana?" lirihnya. Baru saja akan menunduk, ia melihat setitik cahaya, ia langsung berdiri dan mengikuti hatinya untuk melangkah menuju ke titik cahaya yang bahkan sangat sedikit. Tiba-tiba titik cahaya itu semakin membesar dan sangat menyilaukan, Kyuhyun menutupi pandangannya karena silau. Kyuhyun terperangah, ia melihat seseorang yang tubuhnya sama persis dengannya. Tapi ada yang berbeda, pakaian orang itu yang serba putih dan.. wajahnya bahkan tertutupi penutup kepala. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ia hanya bisa melihat ujung hidung dan bibir tebalnya yang lagi-lagi sama dengan miliknya.

"Siapa kau? Kau yang membawaku kemari? Tempat apa ini?" rentetan pertanyaan menyembur orang asing itu. Tapi yang di tanya hanya diam lalu mulai mendekat. Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun mundur, ia hanya menatap penuh tanya pada orang asing itu.

"Kau yang membawa dirimu kemari," jawabnya tanpa menjelaskan. Kyuhyun semakin bingung lalu mendekat maju.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

"Kau lupa sebelumnya dengan apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Ini adalah ruang antara kesadaran dan tidak." Jawabnya.

"Apa? Maks.."

"Kau koma." Potong orang itu cepat sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap orang di depannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Lanjut orang asing itu. Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun serasa terdorong dan di tubruk oleh cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Ia melihat sekitar dan mengernyit bingung.

"Ini.. aneh." Hanya itu respon Kyuhyun. Tapi seketika itu tubuhnya merasa lemas, sangat lemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Tapi ia terkejut ternyata ada sebuah kursi di belakangnya hingga kini ia duduk di kursi tanpa membentur lantai.

"Biar kujelaskan." Ucap orang itu sambil meraih sebuah gagang pintu di depannya, sedangkan Kyunyun hanya memperhatikan.

"Ini adalah portal kenangan, semua kenanganmu ada disini. Biar ku buka satu dan kau harus masuk kedalamnya." Lanjut orang itu, kyuhyun mengernyit untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengikuti kata-katamu? Aku.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Karena kau harus tetap hidup." Ucap orang itu. "Kau akan menemukan banyak kenangan berharga yang pernah kau punya. Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk bisa merasakan kenangan itu. Dan kau harus bertahan hingga kau bisa sadar kembali." Lanjutnya, kali ini orang itu menjelaskan.

"Aku.. harus.. bertahan? Kenapa? Apa gunanya aku bertahan? Tolong jelaskan padaku dengan jelas." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lirih. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia harus merasa sedih? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pertahankan. Yang ia tahu.. ia hanya terjebak dalam kegelapan dan orang ini yang membawanya ke tempat aneh ini. Ia menatap orang itu lama meminta penjelasan.

"Kau yang tahu alasannya. Karena ini semua adalah kenanganmu, kau akan mengerti setelah masuk kedalam portal ini." Dan setelah itu tubuh Kyuhyun merasa melayang dan tersedot kedalam lubang yang warnanya berubah-ubah seolah menujukkan warna berbagai kenangan.

* * *

**T.B.C**

**:  
:**

**:**

**:**

**Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ? tunggu kelanjutannya ya. Eh apa ada yang masih setia atau masih bertahan? Hhhh kalian harus menemani kyuhyun agar ia bisa bertahan #plototin satu2 xD**

**Gimana ceritanya? Kesannya gimana? Hhh saya gak percaya diri nih. Masih banyak yang bingung dengan jalan ceritanya? Ada yang tiba-tiba matanya 'kesleo' karena typo? dan lagi-lagi sekat2nya hilang T.T. Maafkan daku readers _.**

**Maaf lama update karena saya lagi UAS nih.. tapi saya bener-bener nyempetin nulis ini sebelum tanggal itu terjadi. Haaah rasanya ituu..yaahh. semoga FF ini bisa menjadi bacaan yang kalian nikmati ya ^^**

**Salam Joyers dari saya :* **

**I LOVE U~ I LOVE KYUMIN~**

**Mari bertahan ^_^**

_**VincentCho96~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwanghwamun**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other casts**

**Genre : Hurt, romance, fantasy.**

**YAOI**

**DON'T LIKE? DoN'T READ. BE SMART, ok!**

_**Perhatian: terdapat rolling time, jadi saya harap bisa diperhatikan ya, moga gak pusing ;). Banyak terdapat TYPO yang bisa membuat mata kalian sakit.**_

_**Jangan meng copy dalam bentuk apapun tanpa izin juga dilarang keras untuk menjiplak!**_

_**Cerita ini murni milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama para tokoh. Jangan bash orangnya ya.**_

"_ENJOY! KEEP CALM &amp; SUPPORT KYUMIN! GIVING OUR LOVE FOR THEM."_

_~VincentCho96~_

_******Present*******_

CHAPTER 2

"Kembali ke masa lalu"

"_Menuju dan masuk ke dalam dimensi lain. Dimana tersimpan banyak kenangan antara kau dan aku yang berawal di Gwanghwamun. Tahukah kau? Aku selalu bahagia dan merasa gugup ketika bertemu di tempat itu. Kaulah orang pertama yang selalu membuatku gugup seperti itu. Kita berjalan berdampingan, menapaki jalan dan berpegangan tangan. Itu adalah kenangan yang sangat kurindukan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku berada dimasa lalu – kembali untuk melihat kenangan kita. Jika harus memilih, aku ingin tetap berada dimasa lalu dimana kita masih bersama, dimana kau dan aku selalu saling memberikan cinta. Tapi takdir tak mengizinkanku untuk tinggal, aku diharuskan hidup untuk masa depan. Tapi aku tak bisa berbohong bila aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu karena dari dulu hingga kini aku masih dan selalu mencintaimu."_

**~oOo~**

**Previous chapter:**

"_Ini adalah portal kenangan, semua kenanganmu ada disini. Biar ku buka satu dan kau harus masuk ke dalamnya." Lanjut orang itu, Kyuhyun mengernyit untuk kesekian kalinya._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengikuti kata-katamu? Aku.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya._

"_Karena kau harus tetap hidup." Ucap orang itu. "Kau akan menemukan banyak kenangan berharga yang pernah kau punya. Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk bisa merasakan kenangan itu. Dan kau harus bertahan hingga kau bisa sadar kembali." Lanjutnya, kali ini orang itu menjelaskan._

"_Aku.. harus.. bertahan? Kenapa? Apa gunanya aku bertahan? Tolong jelaskan padaku dengan jelas." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lirih. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia harus merasa sedih? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pertahankan. Yang ia tahu.. ia hanya terjebak dalam kegelapan dan orang ini yang membawanya ke tempat aneh ini. Ia menatap orang itu lama meminta penjelasan._

"_Kau yang tahu alasannya. Karena ini semua adalah kenanganmu, kau akan mengerti setelah masuk kedalam portal ini." Dan setelah itu tubuh Kyuhyun merasa melayang dan tersedot kedalam lubang yang warnanya berubah-ubah seolah menujukkan warna berbagai kenangan._

**~oOo~ **

'_Kembali ke masa di mana kenanganmu yang terajut dalam memori, merasakan bagaimana semua yang telah kau alami terjadi begitu saja dalam hidupmu. Kau tersenyum ketika bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai begitupun sebaliknya' _

**~oOo~ **

Semua terjadi begitu saja, Kyuhyun seakan-akan terbang dan tiba-tiba terbanting. Tapi anehnya ia tidak merasakan sakit. Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya dan ia mengernyit '_sudah tidak melayang lagi?' _pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan ia kembali mengernyit bingung. Kyuhyun berdiri dan melihat sekitarnya, ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Tapi ia tidak ingat tempat apa ini, yang jelas tempat ini sangat indah. Ada sebuah danau dan taman yang mengelilinginya. Ia melihat banyak orang-orang yang berada di dekat danau itu untuk bersenang-senang. Ia mendekat menuju ke sisi lain danau itu bermaksud untuk menanyakan dimana ini, setidaknya ia harus tahu dengan jelas tempat yang merupakan kenangannya dulu. Baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti karena sesuatu yang di lihatnya. Ia mulai mendekat lagi hingga sampai pada dua orang yang menghadap danau dan membelakanginya. Ia ingin bertanya dan memastikan sesuatu, ketika tangannya belum sampai untuk menyentuh pundak kedua orang itu, ia terkejut hingga melebarkan matanya.

"A-astaga.. apa yang.." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan benar. Dua orang di depannya sedang berciuman! Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah salah satu dari dua orang itu mirip dengannya. Ia terperangah dan menggeleng, ia tidak mungkin memiliki kembaran kan?. Untuk memastikan lebih jelas ia lebih mendekat dan menyentuh pundak orang itu dengan perlahan. Tepat setelah ia menyentuh pundak orang itu, keadaan kembali menggelap dan ia kembali tersedot bersama kegelapan yang tiba-tiba datang menariknya.

**~oOo~ **

Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi putih dan aroma khas obat-obatan medis, semua sudah pasti tahu tempat apa ini. Tempat dimana semua orang dapat datang untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang di sebut...

"Rumah sakit. Aku sedang bersamanya sekarang, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dokter sudah menanganinya. Apa? Kau mau langsung kemari? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di China?" seseorang tengah berbicara melalui telephonenya.

"Ok baiklah. Kami baik-baik saja. Hati-hati di perjalanan." Setelah itu orang ini memutuskan sambungannya.

"Yesung-hyung.. apa Heechul-hyung marah?" seseorang yang lain bertanya dan itu membuat Yesung tidak jadi menyimpan telephonenya ke atas meja di ruangan itu. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir Sungmin-ah, Heechul memang seperti itu. Ia terlalu berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun. Kau tahu kan? Dia sudah bagaikan ibu kedua bagi kekasihmu itu, hhh lagi pula Kyuhyun sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sungmin membuat Yesung menatapnya. "Ini salahku, jika saja aku tidak membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, dia tidak akan pingsan seperti ini." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa Sungmin, sudah kubilang Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa." Yesung tersenyum dan beranjak untuk merapikan selimut Kyuhyun. Sungmin memperhatikan apa yang Yesung lakukan.

"Tapi dokter bilang..."

"Hmm Sungmin bisa tolong jaga Kyuhyun sebentar? Aku harus menyelesaikan administrasi." Potong Yesung tanpa mempedulikan ucapan apa yang akan Sungmin berikan. Ia sudah bosan jika harus mendengarkan permintaan maaf yang bahkan sudah berulang kali ia tanggapi 'sudah tidak apa-apa'. Sungguh ia tidak akan menyalahkan Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sungmin, Yesung hanya tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam, ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai bagian kanan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga beberapa senti, ia memejamkan matanya dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Ketika bibirnya masih menempel pada pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggerakkan matanya untuk membuka. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia sedikit mengernyit karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya. Seketika matanya membulat, ia menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Namun baru beberapa detik, orang di depannya ini membuka matanya dengan sama terkejutnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah sadar." Bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang diberikan Sungmin sebagai responsnya. Sungmin membingkai wajah Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia tidak menyadari tatapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aku sangat khawatir, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama lagi." Lanjut Sungmin sambil memberikan senyum manisnya. Sungmin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup pria didepannya cepat. Sungmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya 'astaga, kenapa ia bisa lepas kendali seperi ini?' Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau istirahat kembali. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Kau tenang saja Yesung – hyung akan menemanimu." Sungmin merapikan kembali selimut Kyuhyun, ia berusaha agar tidak menatap kearah Kyuhyun. Jujur saja saat ini ia sangat gugup setelah apa yang ia lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia akan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika sebelah lengannya tertahan.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia sendiri tidak mengeti mengapa ia menahan orang ini.

"I..iya maafkan aku, aku harus kembali ke kantor – ayahku menghubungiku tadi." Balas Sungmin ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Setidaknya sebelum kau pergi.. kau harus menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Dan aku ingin bertanya dua hal padamu," Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya hingga menatap Kyuhyun, ia menantikan apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan padanya.

"Pertama, kenapa kau menciumku tadi?. Dan kedua, siapa kau?" Dua pertanyaan yang singkat tapi mampu membuat Sungmin terpaku, ia menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya ini tidak mengenaliya?

"Kyuhyun – ah, jangan bercanda." Ucap Sungmin sambil menggeleng. Ia kembali mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kau mungkin sedang kesal padaku, iya – kan? Ayo sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat. Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku akhir minggu ini akan mengajakku kencan." Sungmin tersenyum, ia menganggap Kyuhyun sedang menjahilinya sekarang. Selalu seperti itu, Kyuhyun akan berpura-pura lupa atau akan sangat manja ketika sedang sakit.

"Tidak! Aku bersungguh-sungguh bertanya padamu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kesal. Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut, Kyuhyun menatap penuh tanya pada Sungmin yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau istirahat, ya?" Sungmin tetap menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun hanya sedang bermain-main. Ketika Kyuhyun akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, seseorang masuk ke ruangannya dengan heboh. Tentu saja membuat mereka berjengit kaget.

"Astaga! Kyuhyun! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Sudah kubilang berhenti membuatku cemas! Kau mau ayah dan ibumu meninggal di tempat karenamu?! Dan kau mau membuatku bangkrut karena pekerjaanku selalu terganggu olehmu, hah?!" entah sedang bertanya, memarahi atau keduanya, orang itu tiba-tiba datang dan menghujani Kyuhyun dengan semua perkataannya. Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab tapi memejamkan matanya karena pusing dengan suara pria yang melengking ini.

"Heechul, jangan membuat keributan! Suara lengkinganmu itu terdergar sampai tiga kamar!" seseorang datang sambil bersedekap.

"Yesung! Kau kan tahu betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendengar bocah ini masuk rumah sakit. Aku sampai rela meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan menundanya sampai besok." Orang yang dipanggil Heechul menyembur Yesung membuat Yesung menatapnya kesal.

"Astaga, tidak bisakah kalian tenang? Aku benar-benar pusing." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bersuara sambil memijit pelipisnya. Sungmin langsung mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sudah kubilang kau istirahatlah." Ucap Sungmin.

"Pusing?! Astaga, Yesung panggilkan dokter sekarang!" berbeda dengan pria yang bernama Heechul yang kini terlihat cemas – sedikit berlebihan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu, bukan hanya Kyuhyun kau juga membuatku pusing!" balas Yesung membuat Heechul mendelik tak suka.

"Aku tidak peduli kau pusing atau tidak, kau harus panggilkan dokter sekarang bodoh!"

"Kau mengataiku bodoh?! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memanggilkan dokter?! Jangan seenaknya memerintahku!" balas Yesung tidak kalah sengitnya. Dan adu mulutpun terjadi, Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tenang?! Ini rumah sakit bukan tempat beradu mulut!" Tegur Sungmin membuat kedua orang itu berhenti.

"Dan kau! Tidak bisakah kau menjaga kekasihmu itu, heh?" bukannya diam Heechul malah menunjuk Sungmin dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan disini? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun benar-benar jengah, ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang-orang ini?

"Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja Kyuhyun. Memangnya kalian pikir aku orang gila yang tanpa alasan seperti ini hah?" Heechul berkacak pinggang.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Chul." Sambung Yesung cuek.

"Kau!" Heechul kembali mendelik lalu menghampiri Yesung yang sedang duduk santai di sofa.

"Jangan membuat suasana hatiku memburuk! Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang dialami Kyuhyun?!"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? kau lihat sendiri Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, iya – kan Sungmin?" Sungmin meng-iyakan perkataan Yesung.

"Ck! Kalian berdua sama saja. Kemari kalian!" Heechul yang tidak sabaran menarik Yesung dan menyuruh Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Sebelum Sungmin beranjak mengikuti Heechul dan Yesung, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah, aku keluar sebentar." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab ia hanya menatap Sungmin yang mulai meniggalkan ruangannya.

"Kenapa orang ini banyak tersenyum padaku? Aneh." Gumam Kyuhyun yang kembali menidurkan tubuhnya dan kembali memejamkan mata. "Setidaknya aku beristirahat sebentar." Lanjutnya sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

**~oOo~**

"Ya..yak! berhenti menarikku!" Yesung meringis ketika melihat lengannya memerah karena ditarik.

"Berisik! Kau sendiri yang mengataiku agar tidak berisik, lalu yang kau lakukan apa?!" Heechul melepaskan lengan Yesung kasar lalu berkacak pinggang, tak lama kemudian Sungmin muncul sambil sedikit berlari.

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung membawa kami kemari?" Sungmin langsung bertanya ketika ia sampai di hadapan Heechul. Ia dapat melihat Yesung yang sedang mengumpat sambil meringis dan Heechul yang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kalian sudah tahu keadaan Kyuhyun? Kenapa sesantai ini?" setelah menstabilkan nafasnya Heechul memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun mungkin tidak sengaja terjatuh lagipula beberapa hari lagi diperbolehkan pulang. Aku yakin Kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Yesung membalas, sedang Sungmin hanya diam, sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit tidak yakin tentang keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Hah, apa kalian tidak mendapat informasi dari dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul membuat Yesung mengernyit.

"Huh? Sebenarnya aku tidak bertemu dengan dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun. Sungmin lah yang membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit, aku datang setelah Sungmin menelpoku." Jawab Yesung, Heechul mengernyit dan beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Lalu apa yang dokter katakan, Sungmin? Ku yakin dokter sudah menjelaskannya padamu."

"Hmm, sebenarnya dokter hanya mengatakan bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun akan membaik dua hingga tiga hari lagi. Dokter masih harus memeriksa beberapa bagian kepala Kyuhyun, takut jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan." Jelas Sungmin.

"Nah, kau harusnya tahu maksudnya. Bahwa Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kalian tahu? Aku bertemu dokter Jang sebelum keruangan Kyuhyun. Ia bilang Kyuhyun mengalami cidera di beberapa bagian kepalanya hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kehilangan beberapa memorinya." Ucap Heechul membuat kedua orang di depannya terkejut.

"Pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak ingat padaku. Jadi.. ia tidak sedang berbohong?" Sungmin duduk disalah satu kursi ketika mengatakan itu.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Min?" Yesung bertanya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Hahh, ku kira kalian peka, ternyata lebih parah dari yang kukira. Ck!"

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Ini salahku. Jika saja aku.." ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena Heechul langsung berlalu.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu, cepat kembali." Ucap Heechul sambil berlalu. Sungmin menunduk sambil menautkan tangannya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada semua orang. Pada Kyuhyun juga pada Heechul. Yesung yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Sungmin agar ikut berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang, Heechul bagaikan ibu kedua bagi Kyuhyun. Jadi wajar jika ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Ayo kembali ke ruangan Kyuhyun." Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Yesung.

**~oOo~ **

**2nd days later**

'Kau akan segera mengingat semuanya, jangan menyerah'

Suara itu.. suara orang yang membuatku di sini, aku yakin itu. Apa maksudnya?

Kyuhyun bergumam dalam tidurnya dan terlihat sedikit gelisah, sesekali ia akan merubah posisi tidurnya ke kanan atau ke kiri. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terbangun dengan keringat yang mengucur.

"A..apa maksudnya? Haah." Kyuhyun terbangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar.

"Kau bangun Kyuhyun?" tiba-tiba seseorang menegurnya hingga membuatnya terkejut. Ia kira ia sedang berada di sini seorang diri. Kyuhyun menatap orang itu sebentar lalu beralih melihat jam dinding di depannya. Sudah pukul 08:30.

"Maaf, kau terkejut ya? Aku di sini karena dua orang tadi sedang menyelesaikan urusannya masing-masing." Orang itu terus mengajak berbicara Kyuhyun tapi tidak digubris oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku boleh bertanya padamu?" tanya orang itu membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Ah, hmm kau ingat padaku-kan?" lanjutnya sedikit ragu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak berfikir lalu mengangguk seketika wajah orang itu berubah senang.

"Kau yang tadi bersama dua orang aneh tadi kan? Kalau tidak salah.. namamu Yesung kan?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung melemaskan bahunya – merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Ya.. aku Yesung. Aku lebih tua darimu jadi kau bisa memanggilku hyung." jawab Yesung sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Eh tunggu, kenapa kau bilang mereka aneh? Ah tidak, Heechul memang sudah aneh maksudku yang satunya, Sungmin." Lanjut Yesung penasaran.

"Oh, itu karena.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa wajahnya menghangat. 'aish aku tidak mungkin mengatakan jika orang itu menciumku kan?'

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Yesung menyipitkan matanya, tapi seketika ia menyeringai hingga membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Huh? Apa?" Kyuhyun memegang sebelah pipinya.

"Wajahmu memerah, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian." Ucap Yesung sambil terkikik.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Huh? Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal kekasihmu sendiri?" Yesung mengubah ekspresinya dengan mimik terkejut.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah bangun?" ketika Kyuhyun akan membuka mulutnya seseorang datang menghampiri mereka dengan beberapa barang yang dijinjingnya.

"Oh kau datang kemari? Bagaimana dengan rapatmu?" Yesung bertanya sambil meraih kursi. "Duduklah." Lanjutnya menyuruh orang itu duduk tepat di samping ranjang Kyuhyun, orang itu tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

"Hanya rapat biasa, Jung Sook sudah menanganinya, aku kemari membawa buah-buahan untuk Kyuhyun." Balas orang itu sambil menaikkan kantung plastik putih berisi beberapa macam buah-buahan. Kyuhyun menatap orang itu sekilas lalu beralih menatap Yesung yang tersenyum jahil.

"Sepertinya adikku sedang membutuhkanku, boleh kutinggal kan?" Yesung mengabaikan tatapan Kyuhyun padanya dan berbalik mengambil tas di sofa.

"Oh? Kau akan pergi?"

"Jongjin sangat membutuhkan bantuanku saat ini, lagi pula siang ini Kyuhyun sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Heechul sudah mempersiapkan mobil untuk kalian jadi tidak perlu mencari taksi." Jawab Yesung setelah ia meraih tas punggungnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati hyung. Terima kasih"

"Tidak masalah, Sungmin. Aku pergi dulu, bye." Yesung tersenyum sambil berlalu keluar.

"Aku diperbolehkan pulang hari ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang mengupas jeruk.

"Hmmm, dokter bilang memorimu akan kembali beberapa minggu lagi dan fisikmu sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sungmin sambil memberikan jeruk yang telah dikupasnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerima jeruknya sambil mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku sebelumnya?" lanjut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatapnya – tatapan sedih dan bersalah bersamaan.

"I..itu sebenarnya semua salahku," Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya penasaran. "Hari itu seharusnya kita kencan seperti biasa setiap hari minggu, tapi aku mengacaukannya. Bahkan Yesung dan Heechul belum ku beri tahu, aku tidak mau langsung membuat mereka berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kau seharusnya tidak menuruti untuk membantuku." Kyuhyun menangkap raut Sungmin yang menahan air matanya tapi ia tidak menanggapi, ia hanya menatap Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, maafkan aku. Seharusnya akulah yang sekarang berada di posisimu saat ini. Kau tidak akan terjatuh dari pohon dan membentur batu jika saja aku tidak memintamu mengambil balon anak itu." kini Sungmin yakin wajahnya benar-benar memerah menahan tangis, ia merasa penjahat yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, semua sudah terjadi kan?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin bersalah.

"Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau mau setelah keluar dari tempat ini, aku janji." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lebih lama lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagi pula hari ini aku sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini kan?" balas Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja Sungmin masih merasa bersalah. Ketika melihat Kyuhyun memakan jeruk pemberiannya dan bahkan sepertinya tidak mau mendengar ocehannya lagi, Sungmin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hmm, Kyuhyun." Panggil Sungmin.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat setelah kau keluar dari tempat ini, apa kau mau?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Sungmin seolah bertanya 'kemana?'

"Mengajakku? Kemana?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Rahasia." Jawab Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahuku?"

"Ku bilang ini rahasia, jika kuberitahu bukan rahasia namanya." Sungmin hampir tertawa ketika melihat raut penasaran Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil yang bermain rahasia-rahasia seperti ini." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, bersabarlah."

"Memangnya aku akan menunggu? Aku akan langsung pulang." Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merubah ekspresinya.

"Memangnya kau ingat dimana rumahmu?" Sungmin menaikkan alisnya.

"Itu.. " Kyuhyun mengingat-ngingat tampak sekali jika ia memang tidak tahu membuat Sungmin menahan senyum. Dan Kyuhyun merasa bodoh, tentu saja ia tidak ingat.

"Kau tidak tahu kan? Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu asalkan kau mau ikut pergi denganku." Kali ini Sungmin memiringkan bibirnya, ia berdiri lalu membereskan sisa kulit jeruk yang tercecer di meja sebelahnya.

"Kau mengancamku?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Hanya menawarkan pilihan." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Sama saja." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela yang terbuka di sebelah kanannya.

"Hhhh.. jadi apa pilihanmu?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang duduk menyamping di sisi ranjangnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak ingat di mana rumahku, tak ada pilihan lain kan?" jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melebarkan senyumanya.

"Oke, aku pastikan kau tidak akan kecewa ku ajak pergi." Seketika mereka tertawa bersama dan membuat suasana di antara mereka menghangat.

**~oOo~**

Apa yang kau rasakan ketika berada di tempat yang tenang tanpa terganggu suasana kota atau lalu lalang orang? Tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikiranmu dari segala masalah yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Tempat yang memiliki beberapa pohon rindang dan kau bisa duduk di bawahnya untuk melindungi dari sengatan sinar matahari juga untuk merasakan angin yang berhembus menyejukkan. Mungkin semua orang berpendapat yang sama yaitu nyaman untuk menyejukkan pikiran. Seperti dua orang ini yang duduk disalah satu pohon rindang sambil bersandar.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya membuat salah seorang lainnya memandangnya.

"Ini tempat yang selalu ku kunjungi ketika aku harus menyejukkan pikiranku dan.. tempat ini adalah tempat dimana kau dan aku sukai." Jawabnya.

"Kita sering kemari bersama, Sungmin?" tanyanya kembali.

"Hmm," angguk Sungmin mantap. "Tempat ini tidak buruk bukan, Kyu?" lanjutnya bertanya, ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah pandangnya.

"Ya, tidak buruk." Balas Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum ketika ada angin yang menerbangkan poninya.

"Ku lihat kau sering sekali tersenyum, terlihat seperti sedang bahagia, benar?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin makin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" kini Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Karena.. aku bisa merasakan apa yang tidak pernah kurasakan." Jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sungmin kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berdiri dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya berdiri.

"Ayo, ku antar kau pulang." Seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Sudah mau pulang? Aku kira kau akan mengajakku ketempat lain." Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Tadinya, tapi hari sebentar lagi sore. Aku akan mengantar di mana rumahmu. Kau tahu? jarak dari sini ke rumahmu itu tidak dekat." Balas Sungmin sambil berjalan ke arah mobil yang sedang menunggu mereka.

"Oh," hanya itu tanggapan Kyuhyun. Ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau kecewa?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya.

"Tidak, kau pikir untuk apa aku kecewa?" Sungmin tersenyum kecut mendengarnya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap ke depan.

"Ya, tidak ada alasan untuk membuatmu kecewa."

"Tapi.." Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar lalu memandang tempat yang mereka kunjungi menjauh dari balik jendela mobil. "Aku merasa familiar dengan tempat itu." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Sungmin langsung bertanya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasa sering ke tempat itu bersama seseorang. Apa mungkin itu denganmu, ya?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum kembali dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap tangannya yang sudah digenggam kuat Sungmin.

"Itu denganku, tidak ada yang datang ke sana bersamamu selain aku, Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin mantap. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman Sungmin padanya membuat Sungmin kecewa.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kau kan yang mengatakannya." Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya penasaran.

"Sebenarnya seberapa dekatnya aku denganmu?" Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan ini, ia merasa orang di sampingnya memang pernah dekat dengannya. Sungmin berfikir sebentar lalu mengembuskan nafasnya samar.

"Apa jika kuberitahu kau akan percaya?" Sungmin balas bertanya, Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk tapi kemudian menggeleng membuat Sungmin menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin kan langsung percaya pada orang yang baru kutemui ketika baru saja kehilangan ingatanku? Setidaknya berjaga-jaga. Tapi bila kau ingin memberitahu sesuatu aku tidak keberatan untuk mendengarkannya." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangguk lemah dengan kedua sudut bibir yang sedikit tertarik keatas.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat dekat denganmu. Kau selalu mengajakku ke tempat-tempat indah yang belum pernah kukunjungi."

"Sangat dekat, ya? Apa seperti ..."

"Tuan, sudah sampai" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena sang sopir yang memberitahu mereka kalau tujuannya sudah sampai. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dengan membawa dua kantong pakaian yang tidak terlalu besar. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah rumah minimalis dengan gerbang bercat hitam.

"Ini runahku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lebih tepatnya apartemenmu, rumah keluargamu berada di di luar daerah ini." Jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan memasuki halaman depan.

"Lalu kenapa tidak membawaku ke rumahku? Kau sudah janji akan mengantarkanku." Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Kyuhyun. Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang kan rumahmu berada di luar daerah ini, akan sangat memakan waktu bila kita kesana sekarang, hari sudah gelap." Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam lalu mengangguk. "Besok baru aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Lanjut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, terserah." Jawab Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan hingga sampai di depan pintu. Sungmin sedikit mengingat-ngingat sebelum memasukkan beberapa digit pasword.

"Kau tahu paswordnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang memberitahuku." Hanya itu jawaban Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki. Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah sebuah kamar dan membukanya. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah dinding bercat krem lembut dengan ranjang bersprai biru laut, satu buah sofa, sebuah lemari hitam besar juga sebuah nakas di samping ranjang. Tapi keningnya berkerut saat pandangannya melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru di atas nakas. Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengambil kotak kecil itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Karena penasaran ia membuka kotak itu. Yang dilihatnya setelah membuka kotak itu adalah dua buah cincin emas putih dengan permata putih kecil di tengah.

"Kyuhyun, kau belum makan kan? Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan jadi tunggulah di meja makan sebentar." Tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul di depan pintu kamar membuat Kyuhyun menyimpan kotak itu ke dalam laci.

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Sungmin ke dapur.

**~oOo~**

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Sungmin tidak mau memberi tahuku."

"Heechul hyung, mungkin Sungmin tidak mau kau tambah khawatir." Mendengarnya Heechul langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak, kurasa dia memang tidak mau memberi tahuku tentang kronologi kecelakaan yang menimpa adikku itu. Donghae, apa Sungmin tidak menyukaiku sampai tidak mau ..."

"Oh ayolah hyung, jangan berburuk sangka. Itu tidak baik, nanti ku tanya mengapa dia tidak mau memberitahumu dan Yesung tapi malah memberi tahuku."

"Nah! Kenapa Sungmin memberi tahumu yang jelas-jelas hanya temannya. Dia seharusnya lebih dulu mengatakannya padaku, lagipula sebentar lagi dia menjadi adik iparku." Ucapan Heechul barusan sedikit menyinggungnya, tapi ia tidak mau menanggapi lagi. Rasanya percuma membuang tenaga untuk orang yang sulit mengerti seperti Heechul.

"Hari ini Kyuhyun pulang, ya hyung?" tanya Donghae membuat Heechul merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih bersemangat.

"Ya, Kyuhyun pulang hari ini tapi Sungmin yang menjemputnya. Bagaimana besok kalau kita berkunjung ke apartemennya?" Donghae mengangguk setelah meminum teh hangatnya.

"Tentu saja kita harus mengunjungi mereka, tapi kau tidak perlu menungguku ya. Aku akan mengajak Eunhyuk bersamaku." Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya, terserahlah! Bawa saja kekasihmu itu. Aku juga tidak akan mau pergi denganmu." Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya, mau bagaimana lagi ia ingin sekali mengajak pergi Eunhyuk karena mereka sudah tiga hari jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

_**~oOo~**_

'_Sungmin-ah, kuharap kita bisa bersama seperti ini'_

'_Aku juga begitu, aku hanya bisa bersama denganmu Kyuhyun.'_

'_Sungmin-ah.. aku mencintaimu.'_

Lagi. Kyuhyun terbangun karena mimpi-mimpi yang bahkan terlihat samar. Di tengah minimnya penerangan Kyuhyun menatap pria di samping kirinya yang sudah terlelap tidur. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia membiarkan Sungmin untuk tidur di kamarnya? Bahkan Sungmin seolah sudah terbiasa langsung menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua kemudian terlelap tidur.

"A..apa aku mencintaimu?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ia menatap wajah damai yang entah mengapa ia sangat menyukainya. Lama ia menatap hingga ia sendiri tidak menyadari sejak kapan bibirnya telah mendarat tepat di atas bibir Sungmin. Yang ia tahu waktu seolah berhenti dan seolah mendorongnya lebih kuat untuk mencium Sungmin tengah malam seperti ini. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar karena melakukannya. Sungmin masih damai dalam tidurnya seolah mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk lebih menciumnya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan merasakan ciuman yang lagi-lagi terasa familiar.

'Apa.. aku mencintaimu?' ucapnya dalam hati.

_**~oOo~**_

Hati memang tidak pernah bisa untuk berbohong, meski kau menyangkalnya kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan hatimu sendiri. Bahkan dalam keadaan yang berbeda – dimana semua sudah berubah, dimana kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan hatimu tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai seseorang yang telah membuat jantungnya berdebar, yang telah merasakan bahagianya mencintai seseorang hingga sejauh ini.

_A star twinkled in the darked sky, my foolish dreams and the love i wanted to protect i engraved them in the star._

_Have i forgotten?During the times i miss you so much. You smilling face, the small miracles that shined into my heart. Remember that all of it was love._

_I let out a big breath  
I couldn't really hear what you just said  
All of our moments, all of the scenes have gotten blurry again._

**T.B.C**

HALO semuaa ^^ maaf baru bisa update. Kemarin saya udah bilang mau update tapi nggak update2 maaf ya, ada masalah koneksi dan kegiatan real life juga. Tadinya mau update 2-3 FF tapi yaa baru update FF lama ini dulu ya, yang lain masih proses edit dan ada yang perlu ditambahin haha. Apa masih ada yang nunggu ini FF? Nggak ada ya? Udah lama banget sih, hampir setahun? :3

Ini saya nyari waktu luang untuk update dan juga maaf lagi (?) kalau ini tidak memuaskan karena saya juga udah diburu waktu #elaahh! Hahah ada kegiatan selama bulan ramadhan ini yang harus diikuti.

Apa ada TYPO? Kalo ada berarti mata saya lagi capek nih, hehe udah di cek soalnya beberapa kali tapi kalau masih ada, yaa harap maklum :P

Oke thanks yang sudah review dan nunggu2 FF saya terutama yang lama, thanks juga yang masih BERTAHAN.

I LOVE U ~~~~~~

See u next chapter! See u next story!

~VincentCho96~

23/06/2015

Bandung


End file.
